Here Kitty Kitty
by xXxkikiomexXx
Summary: what happens when a neko demon and and inu demon meet well you get my SesshomaruxOc story. I know there are a lot of these a long with human ones but hey give it a try M for later chapters and swearing later on
1. Chapter 1

I'm just a normal human living in a normal village under a demon lord. Okay I lied I'm not human I'm a demon but don't tell the villagers I'm trying to keep a low profile. I don't dislike humans like most demons do because one saved me when I was a babe. He knew I was a demon but cared for me like his own. In return I protected his family from a demon attack. When I learned that all of the attacks happened because I went into heat I left. I left. I stumbled upon this village and the villagers took me in thinking I was a homeless woman. Now you're probably wondering what I do when I go into heat at the village. I leave a week before I know it is coming. I can tell when I start getting sleepier so I have seven days to find a spot and wait there for ba whole month before coming back.

I find it amusing and ironic that the two species that hate each other have the same exact in heat month. Every six months Neko demons and Inu demons go into heat. That is the only thing that scares me about living in an Inu lords' village. It scares me because if he one day decides he wants a sex toy I won't be able to stop myself from saying yes. I have always heard from Neko demons that Inu demons are perverted bastards that like to take advantage of weakened Nekos. I do not personally hear them say it but I am around when they say it. I personally do not like my own kind because they touch too much and I wasn't raised that way.

I don't have to worry about that though since it won't happen for six months. Or so I thought.

"Kiki the village was wondering if you would be willing to represent our village and go to the lord's castle and ask him for some more time to get the grain to him" Ai said bravely. I looked at her like she was crazy because she was. She was telling me to go to the dog demons castle. It's a good thing she doesn't know that I am a neko demon or I would have blurted out that she was insane and that she was sending me to my rape and or death. After all who would want to do it let alone be willing to. I was going to object to the idea when I got a could-be future. Oh how I wish I didn't though. In the vision the village was on fire and red eyes glowed in the smoke. He roared then disappeared into the smoke. Sighing I knew if I didn't go this village would be destroyed so I had to do it.

"I'll do it but if I don't come back be prepared to see him soon after" I said walking off to my hut. It was going to be a long journey if I didn't hurry. If I leave now I can get there at dusk. It would take seven days walk for a human five if they stop very little and walked through the night. It should take me 2 days if I stop to rest. I don't want that so I'm going right through no stops, no rests, not fights. I grabbed a canister of water and was off.

Being a neko demon has its' advantages. For one we have great eyesight, hearing, agility, and flexibility. So using the trees I made my voyage faster. I sprinted from tree to tree by letting some of my demonic power out and sending it to my legs. Down side to that is my ears and tail came out even with the slightest amount of demonic aura. I will just have to remember to conceal it when I get there so I seem like a human.

After a long journey I arrived at the castle around dusk. I was greeted with swords and spears in my face. Well isn't this a warm welcoming. Then again he is a strong demon lord so they need to keep him safe at night.

"State your business here" On of the lizard youkais said shoving the spear in my face farther. I hate tokage demons. Not as much as perverted inu demons but a close second. Suddenly a shrill voice squawked out near by. I look down and saw a toad demon. Does this Inu have every species of demons that dislike the neko demons?

"What is the meaning of this ruckus the lord is trying to… What is a Neko demon doing here!" he screamed. So much for trying to stop the "ruckus" we were making he's probably the loudest person I have ever met. After his outburst the lizards jumped back frightened. I slapped my head for two reasons. First one was that I forgot to conceal my aura. The second was how oblivious the lizard demon that was the closest to me was. Sighing, which seems to happen a lot, I had to speak or get screamed at by the toad again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a neko but I come in peace. I am here as a representative for the Helo village" I spoke calmly and as kindly as I could muster since they were not on my favorite people list.

"A neko in an inu's village how does that happen" One of the lizards whispered but stopped when I glared at him. While I was glaring at the one that spoke another one came up to me and sniffed me causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand. He backs up and held his nose like he just smelled a dead body that has sat there for over a year.

"She speaks the truth she reeks of human stench" he mumbled. The hair on the back of my neck stood up again when I felt the strong aura of the inu lord that lived here came at me. I could tell he was not happy nor was he in the mood to deal with this. His voice confirmed my suspicions.

"What is your business here? It better be greatly important to come and disturb my slumber" a deep attractive but cold voice spoke darkly. He sounds like he will murder someone on the spot right here and now and walk away unfazed. I lifted my eyes from the toad to bare feet, to a plain white hakamai, bare chest, to golden amber eyes which held no emotion except exhaustion. I had pictured the lord to be an old man with liver spots, baldhead, fat, and eyes that would show lust. Never had I imagined this inu lord to be so attractive and up held. All of the female villagers always said he was scary looking and old. I wish they had been more specific on what they meant. I looked him over once more, but was startled by his sudden outburst.

"Well state your business and leave quickly before I kill you for not waiting till morning for this" He said coldly and it sounded like he was amused by something but maybe it was my imagination.

"R-right sorry. I am here to ask your forgiveness for my village, the Helo village, because our grain will not be ready till next week since the grew late please m'lord" I said quickly and my ears fell back when I heard him growl in frustration and irritation.

"Your village has always been late every year. They have asked for my forgiveness every year and since they catch me on a good day I give it to them but this year I will not. They have two choices. They give me a member of their village as a servant for the rest of that person's life or they lose my protection every time they don't turn in their grain on time. This choice will happen every year." He said glaring at me with anger.

"I think they will choose the servant for they can not lose your protection" I said scared for my village. He looks at me then walks away.

"You will do then" He says as he is walking. I stare at the back of his head in utter surprise. H-he can't be serious can he? My tan skin went completely pale almost fair in color. I could rival a ghost in color at this point. I'm going to die! This demon lord will eat me later I just know it. My ears and tail fell at this thought.

"Excuse me m'lord but are you saying that I am going to be your servant" I asked. I know it is a stupid question but it had to be said. I had a small amount of hope that he would say no but I knew it wasn't going to be true. He looked at me and glared.

"Women, you are the only one here that doesn't serve me at the moment, so whom do you think I was talking to the wind?" he growled and then continued walking. Damn it I screwed up. I should have never told Ai that if I don't return he would come to the village. Now I'm never going to return, Ai is going to get worried, and the village will think the inu lord did not give his forgiveness. I lowered my head in shame and started to cry. If I were like most neko demons then these tears would have been because I am serving under an inu lord but they are not. They are tears of failure and regret. I have no problem with working under him although I am a little scared about the fact that he might kill me if I mess up on anything. I just hope there will be a way to inform my village that he gave them his forgiveness with conditions. I sensed that he stopped and was now staring at me. I heard a low sigh before I heard his voice. I was softer then before but still held that authoritative quality to it.

"Do not cry neko. I will no harm you, I may detest your kind to a point, but I am not one to treat you differently for it. You can trust me on this. If you are crying for that reason I must ask you to only fear me for my rank not my species" He mumbled. He was definitely tired. He started to walk away until I spoke.

"I do not cry for having to serve under you. I cry, m'lord, for I told my friend that if I do not return then you would be coming to the village to punish them. Now she and the rest of the village will be distressed waiting for your arrival and punishment now. And for fearing you; I fear you for your rank and only your rank. I am not the type of neko who fears a person for their species. I have protected my family from a okamiii demon, which is a close, but not as powerful, relative of the inu demon. He was weak and I knew it so I did not back down and I killed him" I said the last part with as much pride as I could muster up. I looked up and saw I had his full attention but to why surprised me.

"You said family am I correct, am I taking you away from a litter" He said and lifted my chin to make me look at him. I flinched at his touch. I thought dog demons were one of the few that disliked touching anything that they consider revolting. I knew why he wanted me to look at him. He wanted to make sure I did not lie. I could have gotten away with lying because I'm a neko and that's one of the things we are good at but I did not because then he would want to meet them. So I told the truth.

"No m'lord this was a while back before I came to your village. I had a human family… they were the reason I left…" I said then started remembering my departure. I was interrupted from my thought though.

"Why?" he asked. I blinked in surprise but answered his question.

"I was going into heat every six months and that was when the demons came and threatened the safety of my family so I left" I replied but that wasn't enough for him.

"Did they know you were a demon?" He asked coming closer to me. I backed up. Why was he so curious about my life? He must be over tired or something. We got to get him to bed.

"M'lord you look tired you should get to bed" I whispered touching his chest and looked him in the eye. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell him it was more of the fact that I barely know him and he is trying to know my whole life story. He looked displeased with my statement or maybe it was the fact that I was touching. He pushed me into a tree, which was right behind me. It wasn't rough more like a forceful push. He hovered over me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Do not change the subject neko. I have asked a question and expect to get and answer" He growled before leaning on my shoulder for support. I stiffened at his touch then sighed.

"Yes, the father knew after all he was the one who brought me into the family. As for my two older brothers I don't think they knew and if they did, they didn't cared, for they never said anything about it. All they would tell people is that I was they're favorite sister m'lord… m'lord?" I looked at him and saw he had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I sighed and tried to use my kinetic powers to try and get him to walk but I couldn't get into his brain.

"Neko if you want to live a long life I suggest you do not try to control me again" He whispered coldly into my ear startling me. He did not move so I sighed for the hundredth time this day.

"M'lord how are we going to get you back to the castle. I am too weak to carry you by myself and you are so tired that you are not disgusted with touching neko demon and using her as a pillow which means you would be too exhausted to walk to the castle" I replied to his threat. I heard him sigh.

"I will rest here for tonight. As for being revolted by your touch, I am not nor will I ever be revolted by it. Though the stench of the humans all over you does disgusted me. Now sit" He ordered. I said nothing and followed his orders. He lowered himself along with me and laid down right next to me. As he lay there I got this sudden urge to put his head on my lap so I acted on the urge. I was expecting him to reprimandiii me for touching him without permission, but instead he said nothing and did not reject or resist my actions. As his head lay in my lap I got an even stronger urge to stroke his hair. I was pushing it I know but it was the neko inside of me coming out. I was again surprised to find that he did not reject nor stop my actions. I swear if he was a cat demon he would be purring. This thought made me smile.

A/N: Well there it is my first SesshomaruxOc story. The next one will be posted really soon. On a different note I can't believe how many people like my "Sweet Salad" story I came up with that from the top of my head because I was bored one Saturday afternoon. I wish you guys would review these stories those so I know why you like them. My poor Zim story has not continued because I don't know if anyone likes it or not I already have 6 chapters on it ready to be posted but will not post them till I get a review. On a unrelated note all of this how many of you would totally kiss an alien if you meet one. Message me if you would lol.

i The Japanese male pants look them up if you don't know what they look like

ii Wolf demon

iii Scold or yell at


	2. Chapter 2: Sesshomaru's Pov

Sesshomaru's POV

"Jaken I am going to my chambers to rest, do not let me be disturbed do you understand" I said coldly and glared at him. He coward away from me.

"Y-yes m'lord" He whimpered. With that I walked into my chambers. I took off my kimono top for it felt like fire in this summer heat and changed into a fully white hakama* before getting into my bed. Not moments after I lay my head on my pillow did I hear the lizards yell at someone. I then got a whiff of a neko. My first thoughts were she was an assassin sent here to kill me, but those thoughts were erased when the revolting sent of human stench came in after her scent. She was not of the enemy clans, but why was she hear then? She couldn't be living in one of my villages can she? Impossible it would have heard of a neko living in one of my villages. I soon heard Jaken confirm my thoughts about the intruder being a neko. I sighed. Who the hell would come at this time of night? I got out of bed and went out to see this neko for myself. She is suppressing most of her power I can tell.

"What is your business here? It better be greatly important to come and disturb my slumber" I said coldly. She was looking at Jaken so she had to look up and she took her time looking up. She was taking in my features I could tell. This amused me after all she is a neko, but then again what creature wouldn't admire this Sesshomaru? She was about to look me over again when I spoke.

"Well state your business and leave quickly before I kill you for not waiting till morning for this" I said coldly trying to mask my amusement from her looking me over. She flinches then tells me that the Helo village's grains were going to be late and they want my forgiveness for it. I growled in frustration and irritation. Again this village as not turned their grains in on time. They need to be punished now.

"Your village has always been late every year. They have asked for my forgiveness every year and since they catch me on a good day I give it to them but this year I will not. They have two choices. They give me a member of their village as a servant for the rest of that person's life or they lose my protection every time they don't turn in their grain on time. This choice will happen every year." I growled and glared at the neko infront of me. She mostlikely will choose for the village right here and now and will probably pick the servant one. She confirms my guess. I turn around trying to hide my smirk.

"You will do then" I said while walking away with a smirk on my face. I could sense her shock and smirk more triumphantly. My smirk however turned to and irritated frown when she asked the most stupid question I have ever heard.

"Excuse me m'lord but are you saying that I am going to be your servant" she whimpered out. She looked pale. I turned around and replied.

"Women, you are the only one here that doesn't serve me at the moment, so whom do you think I was talking to the wind?" I said annoyed that she would ask that question. She apologized and I was about to continue when I smelt salt water and heard sniffling. I looked back and saw tears coming out of her eyes. I sighed lowly. She must be scared. After all I am an inu demon and she probably have been told that we skin nekos alive and use them as a blanket or something.

"Do not cry neko. I will no harm you, I may detest your kind to a point, but I am not one to treat you differently for it. You can trust me on this. If you are crying for that reason I must ask you to only fear me for my rank not my species" I said as kindly as I could. I started to walk away when she spoke stopping me in my spot once again.

"I do not cry for having to serve under you. I cry, m'lord, for I told my friend that if I do not return then you would be coming to the village to punish them. Now she and the rest of the village will be distressed waiting for your arrival and punishment now. And for fearing you; I fear you for your rank and only your rank. I am not the type of neko who fears a person for their species. I have protected my family from a okami demon, which is a close, but not as powerful, relative of the inu demon. He was weak and I knew it so I did not back down and I killed him" She said all of this and I could hear her pride herself on the last statement. Well at least she knows how to kill. That how ever did not interest me. What interested me about her statement was the fact that she said family. It would be a shame to take her way from a litter. I had to make sure. I walked up to her and grabbed her chin forcing her to look me straight in the eye.

"You said family am I correct, am I taking you away from a litter" I said still looking deep into her amethyst colored eyes. She hesitated. She wanted to lie but it wasn't in her.

"No m'lord this was a while back before I came to your village. I had a human family… they were the reason I left…" She said then trailed off into a memory. I interrupted this because I had no time for daydreaming.

"Why?" I inquired. She looked at me strangely but continued.

"I was going into heat every six months and that was when the demons came and threatened the safety of my family so I left" She answered. I thought so. I need to know one more thing. It really isn't important but I need to know.

"Did they know you were a demon?" I asked getting closer to her. She backs up in response. This caused me to frown. She really hasn't had any form of contact with her own species. She completely suppresses her Neko sides needs for physical contact it saddens me. She looks at me with apprehension or was it confusion I was to tired to tell nor care.

"M'lord you look tired you should get to bed" She says touching my chest. I stand corrected. Maybe she only likes slight physical contact like most humans. Her statement displeased me though for she completely bypassed my question. I showed her my displeasure but pushing her into the tree right behind her. I leaned down and growled in her ear.

"Do not change the subject neko. I have asked a question and expect to get and answer" Was what came from my lips in the form of a growl. I lay my head on her shoulder. If anyone else were around I would have gone and laid under a tree while she answered my question, but since we are alone I will take advantage of the neko species' cuddly nature. When I leaned on her shoulder however she stiffened. This caused me to frown. This neko has never been around other nekos ever. If she had she would have sighed or sit us on to the ground to get comfy not stiffen like I was some block of ice falling on her. I hear her say something but dozed off until I heard her call my name. Suddenly I felt her trying to get into my brain to control me. This pissed me off and I made it know.

"Neko if you want to live a long life I suggest you do not try to control me again" I whispered in her ear. I felt her jump in surprised from that. I heard her sigh.

"M'lord how are we going to get you back to the castle. I am too weak to carry you by myself and you are so tired that you are not disgusted with touching neko demon and using her as a pillow which means you would be too exhausted to walk to the castle" She whispered. I have slept outside many times so that didn't faze me. Her comment amused me though. Does she really think that all Inu's hate neko's. I had a lieutenant that was a neko demon. He was a great friend of mine and he even protected me from his kind. He was loyal till he died even with the war between his species and mine. The elders probably tell the little ones that we attack any neko we see. I sighed for the numerous time today.

"I will rest here for tonight. As for being revolted by your touch, I am not nor will I ever be revolted by it. Though the stench of the humans all over you does disgusted me. Now sit" I said and she did as I said. I was expecting her to ask why or something but she didn't. As she sat down I lowered myself with her and then curled up next to her. I soon felt her hands grab my head and place it on her lap. I welcomed the gesture for it made it more comfortable. I was starting to fall asleep when she started to run her fingers through my hair in a petting motion. I didn't stop her because I was too tired, plus it was soothing. Slowly I fell into a restful sleep. I'm going to keep this neko as my personal servant.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long it wasn't that i was having writers block i have the next 4 chapter already written it's the fact that i can't find the time to type them out with finales coming up. Once they start i'll be posting more often


	3. Chapter 3: Kiki's Pov

Normal POV

As he laid on my leg sleeping I started getting uncomfortable in my sitting position so I layed back carefully stretching my legs out without waking him. Right when I was about to lean back I hear a twig snap. I looked at the sleeping demon lord and saw in undisturbed. I looked to where the sound came and smelt another neko demon.

"Who is there show yourself" I hissed I don't know why I wanted to protect this sleeping inu demon. I mean he ordered me into servitude, asked for my whole life story, and then disrespected my boundaries. I don't know why, but I do want to and I will protect him.

"Well, well, well did this damn inu trap you so he can eat you later my fair lady" the clearly male neko said to me coming out of the forest. He had a light yellow hair spiked. He didn't have anything other then shoulder armor on and a loose hamaka. His tail was pierced with his tribe's symbol. From the look of it he is from the blue tribe. He's harmless he could even kill Sesshomaru even if Sesshomaru was dead that is how weak they are. He was cute but I like my men stronger then me. That though is hard to achieve. I glared at him and he smirked.

"Well" He said coming closer. I hissed at him and this caused him to stop smirking and frown glaring at me. I had to delay him till Sesshomaru wakes up which should be soon judging by his stirring.

"No I am one of his servants and he promised he wouldn't harm me in any way" I said standing up and laying Sesshomaru next to the tree. I got a chuckle from him.

"Do you find something funny" I growled and he stopped for a second the chuckled again.

"Yes, actually, I find the fact that you believe him funny. As a neko you should know they can't be trusted" He said coming closer and I again hissed. He still came at me and grabbed my chin. Do I have a sign that say touch me on me somewhere? What is with everyone touching me damn? I slapped his hand away.

"Do not touch me I do not know you" I said coldly glaring at him more. His eyes widened in surprise by my comment. Was it that surprising that I wasn't interested in him?

"You are not a normal feline" He said shaking his head. What the hell does that mean? The next thing I know he was going toward M'lord. He was fast but I was ten times faster. I dashed in front of him so he couldn't get to the sleeping lord but he just pushes me out of the way. Well he's stronger then I thought. There was only on way to stop him and I'm sure as hell not going to like it. I grabbed his arm and turned him toward me. He glared at me and was about to rip his arm out of my grasp but I quickly slammed my lips on his. His eyes widened then closed wrapping his hands around me. He deepened the kiss quickly and I didn't like that but I couldn't stop him if I was going to save… the inu. His hands started wondering way to far down so I lifted them. He was trying to get frisky with me. I soon felt him shove his tongue in my mouth.

'M'lord wake up please there is a neko trying to harm you and I can't keep him at bay much longer if I want to stay unmated' I mentally said to him. Yes I am telepathic also, your jealous I know but keep reading. His eyes shot open seconds later. He got up and growled at the male neko. Said cat demon jumped and span around to look at an enraged dog demon whose eyes were glowing red. The cat demon gulped and took off back into the forest. I watched m'lord calm down then looked at me. He looked displeased, tired, but mostly approving.

"Thank you ne…" I interrupted sick of being called neko.

"M'lord I'm not sure if it is relevant but my name is Kiki" He glared at me displeased being interrupted but continued.

"Thank you Kiki for helping me but next time we are in a situation like this do not hesitate to wake me up immediately understand. As for my name you may call me Lord Sesshomaru" He said then stood there for a minute. He then sighed and looked at me.

"Let's head back to the castle where it is much safer" He said and started walking. I walked behind him in silence since I myself was tried. As we walked my eyesight started to blur and I started to stumble over my own feet. I was about to fall when strong arms wrapped around me and started carrying me.

"How long did it take you to get here" he mumbled

"I left at dawn and got here at dusk" I said tiredly

"Are you insane why would you do that" he reprimanded me

"I wanted to save my village quickly" I said and absent-mindedly nuzzled into his chest, which caused him to chuckle.

"What's so funny nya" I mumbled not realizing I meow.

"I now know how to get the kitty side out of you" he said stroking my ear causing me to purr.

"And how is that nya" I meowed again. He continued to stroke my ear. He probably still is feeling the effects for being in heat, that's why he is being all cuddly.

"Make you exhausted" He said before he stopped stroking my ear. I meowed in displeasure. As we got inside the first thing that happen was we were bombarded with servants trying to take me off his hands, as they would say.

"Here m'lord let me take that… burden… off your hands" A kitsune demon said slyly reaching for me. He holds me higher out of her reach.

"No let me Lord Sesshomaru" a lizard demon said also reaching for me. He held me closer to him like their touch would break me, or something.

"No, no I'll do it she probably smells like a dead animal I'll give her a bath" A kitsune inu mix demon. At this I flinch and glare at her.

"You dare touch me and I will make you into a side dish for Lord Sesshomaru" I hissed and she glared back.

"my, my kitty has claws" She barked out and for some reason Sesshomaru looked pissed.

"Enough Jelo, and every one I have her now stop pestering me I am tired and I would like to go to bed. If I am disturbed once the rest of the night I…" He barked out but by the end I started to zone out and soon fell a sleep. Being dropped on a soft bed woke me back up. I started to sweat in his room. It was quite hot in here but I knew I wasn't going to be able to stand this room long with clothes but I couldn't go naked near him.


End file.
